With Your Sister's Help
by catherine.cat33
Summary: this is a story about the aftermath of All Falls Down...i know i'm late because it happened over the summer, but read and review please! This is a one shot i wrote about Clare and Eli.


**Author's Note:** Hey, Cat here...so i know in the show All Falls Down happened over the summer, and we've gotten to know and love Eclare as a full fledged couple now, but bear with me because i only got an account the other day and wanted to post this now...so here it goes:

**Disclamer:** i don't own Degrassi, or its characters.

It was 2:30 am and all I could think of was the Vegas night dance and Eli, _my_ Eli! How could he have poisoned Fitz? How could he have not run? How can I like someone like that? Not like, I was far from like. I think I love Elijah Goldsworthy! It was the one thought I had as Eli slid to the floor and Fitz stood over him. Well, that thought, and how dull my life would be without him. Without seeing that stupid smirk every day, and his smile on a rare occasion. I lay down on my bed and heard the pitter patter of rain on my window. I thought about how much better I would feel if I screamed or cried. Though neither would solve anything for me, screaming would wake up my parents who just fell asleep after a nasty fight, and…well…if I started to cry I don't know if I could stop. Just then approaching footsteps penetrated my thoughts. I panicked _Was it one of my parents?_ I thought. But that thought was answered when I heard a familiar laugh as my door opened.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I saw my sister Darcy's face come into view.

"Shh…" she whispered dropping her bags to the floor and kicking the door shut behind her.

"Darce!" I felt like crying. Though my room was only light by the lamp on my night table I could see my sister's face. It was like she had never left. There were only two noticeable differences; one she was tan, two she looked happy again.

"Hey Clare Bear." She said giving me a hug. _No, not her too._ I thought. Well it didn't sound as hurtful coming from her mouth as it had coming from Jenna's.

"Thank god your home." I said collapsing onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked sitting next to me.

"I need guy advice." I replied looking into her eyes.

"Shoot." She replied with a small smile.

"Okay." I started, but she put her hand up motioning for me to stop.

"Is it KC again? Clare don't bother with him, he's a jerk." She replied. Wow, she actually listened to me when I told her about KC cheating on me with Jenna. I believe that was when she claimed she would call me Clare Bear until the day she died. _Oh boy!_ I internally sighed and laughed at Darcy's statement. She cocked her head confused.

"No way would I go for KC." I exclaimed in disgust.

"Alright, continue." she said looking at me studiously.

"His name's Eli. He's a junior. We sort of started going out, but then…" I trailed off.

"Then what, _Clare Bear_." she emphasized Clare Bear.

"Okay, seriously. That Clare Bear business has to stop. I tolerated it when you were away, but really? You know Jenna called me that!" I sighed.

"Fine, _Clare_." she replied.

"Okay, as I was saying. To get a bully to not hurt Eli I went to Vegas night with Fitz—the bully—so then Eli poisoned Fitz, and Fitz almost stabbed Eli." I stopped noticing Darcy's face was very blank with confusion.

"Darcy, hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. Her eyes blinked and then she looked into mine.

"Start over." she ordered. So I did just that. I told her everything. From Eli running over my glasses, just after I got laser eye surgery thankfully, up until Fitz got arrested earlier tonight.

"Well someone's had a busy year." Darce laughed.

"Darce this is serious!" I exclaimed. She stood up.

"Well how do you feel about him?" she asked gazing out the window.

"Darcy how is that going to solve anything?" I whined.

"Answer the question please." she demanded.

"Nothing is that simple." I whispered.

"Look do you want my help or what?" she asked. _There's the Darcy I know and occasionally tolerate!_

"Fine." I sighed. "So I think…I may…"

"Just spit it out!" she said with an aggravated tone.

"I love him." I answered sheepishly looking down at my feet.

"No was that so hard to do?" she asked leaning against the window.

"Do you still love Peter?" I asked her. She met my gaze and slowly nodded to me.

"What does Eli look like?" She asked going back to the old topic.

"Uh." I said grabbing my bag and rummaging for my phone. I browsed for a good picture of him and settled for a profile of him I took yesterday at the Dot when he wasn't looking. For some reason whenever I tried to take a picture of him he always tried to sabotage it. "Here."

"Not quite who I pictured you with Clare." She handed me my phone back.

"I know." I replied smiling at the picture.

"Isn't that him right out there?" she asked yet again looking out the window.

"What?" I shrieked jumping off my bed dropping my phone on the floor. I ran to my sister's side and followed her gaze out to the street below. "Oh my god!"

"So that's him." Darcy said smiling. I thought of that as a sign of approval. Maybe.

"What's he doing here? It's three in the morning?" I cried.

"Why don't you go find out?" she asked.

"I don't want to." I protested. Darcy put her hands on my shoulders and twisted me around.

"Don't let him get away if you feel the way you do." She said.

"Thanks, Darce. I really am glad you're home." I replied as she pushed me out the door. She shot me a smile before she went back into my room. I bounded down the stairs. When I got to the door Eli was right there.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." Eli stated.

"What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms. He smirked and walked passed me settling comfortably onto the couch. I reluctantly sat down next to him. After a few minutes of silence I decided to look at him finding his emerald eyes already gazing intently at me.

"Eli, its three am!" I told him.

"I know." He replied.

"My parents would kill me if they woke up right now." I informed him.

"Clare would you shut up?" Eli asked in a demanding voice.

"Oh." I gasped.

"Sorry. I, um, thought about what you said and you're right. I'm not a kid anymore. I'd rather be bullied every day if I knew I still had you." he explained.

"Well, not every day. I think Fitz would take a break on holidays." I comforted him. He rolled his eyes, but smirked. He leaned in to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I'll see you." he stood up and walked to the door. I jumped over the couch to block his exit. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It lasted two minutes and when we broke apart both of us were breathing heavily.

"Bye." I whispered in his ear. A stunned look on his face changed into a smirk as he left.

"Thanks Darce." I said to myself as I bounced back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading...reviews are very helpful and loving. They keep me smiling! :)


End file.
